


Here Kitty Kitty

by WrennAddysen



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Doctor Niall, Emotional Hurt, Firefighter Liam, Fluff, Graphic Description, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, Kitten Harry Styles, Kitten Zayn Malik, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Violence, Zayn-centric, injured Zayn, kitten louis tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrennAddysen/pseuds/WrennAddysen
Summary: Liam's life is forever changed when he responds to a house fire where he rescues a tiny hybrid kitten.  The kitten's past is a mystery that has yet to be unraveled.  Can Liam figure out the kitten's history & help him heal from all his past trauma?





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this for ages and haven't made it very far. 
> 
> I really wanted to be one of those really cool authors who have set update schedules. I love reading WIP with steady or even semi-steady updates, and I really wanted to be one of those people. 
> 
> Instead, I got easily distracted & as a result I have at least 10 works started or outlined and I have posted nothing in over a year.
> 
> So I have discovered that I will probably never be one of those cool authors because I need validation in order to keep working on something apparently. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy this!

Liam was roused from a deep sleep to the smell of something burning; he was on his feet and out of his bedroom before his eyes even opened all the way.  He stumbled into the kitchen and over to the stove where Louis was mumbling under his breath and flinching every time the grease popped in the pan of bacon that he was trying to turn over.  Without a word Liam turned off the burner under the fry pan of blackened scrambled eggs.  Liam glanced at the bacon Louis was tending too and reached over to turn that burner down from high heat to medium.  The bacon might still be salvageable.  

Louis turned to Liam with a pout and a huff of frustration.Liam could do nothing but smile as he brought his hand up to Louis’ head to pull him close and press a kiss to the top of his head.Liam let his fingers drag along the back of one of Louis’ fuzzy ears as he turned away and went to open the window to air out the smoke haze in the room caused from the burning food.

Just then the front door to the flat opened and the second kitten hybrid of the residence lumbered in flipping through the mail.Harry stops as soon as he registers the fading smell of smoke in the air.He groans in exasperation, turning his face up to the ceiling, “Again Lou?I was only gone for five minutes!”

“It’s not my fault,” Louis says turning to Harry with a grumpy face.“The bacon wasn’t doing anything so I turned it up just a bit.I don’t know what happened.”Louis crossed his arms over his chest indigently.

Liam grinned despite himself, “Turning the burner all the way up to high doesn’t exactly qualify as ‘just a bit’ Lou.”

Louis pouted at that, his lower lip sticking out just a bit and his tail wrapping around his waist, but he didn’t say anything in response as Harry walked over to the stove.

“What happened to the eggs!? Literally the only thing I asked you to do when I went out to get the mail was to stir the eggs,” Harry cried, clearly exasperated.

Louis had the decency to look a little guilty at that, his face turning a light shade of pink as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I might have forgotten about the eggs.”

“Whasgoinon?” Niall slurred stumbling down the hallway while rubbing crusties out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Before anyone can respond there is a high pitched beep coming from Liam’s room.Liam hurries down the hall to check his alert, leaving the trio to figure out the breakfast fiasco for themselves.At this point Liam doesn’t know why they bother.At least twice a week Harry starts breakfast but gets distracted by something and leaves Louis in charge.Every time, without fail, breakfast gets burned.Louis is a pure liability in the kitchen.More than once Liam has been roused from sleep because the stove was on fire.It’s lucky for everyone in the flat, as well as the landlord, that Liam is a volunteer firefighter.After the second time that happened, they invested in a fire extinguisher for the flat.

It had proven to be the best investment that they had ever made.

Liam checks his phone and sees a page from the fire department; there is a fire at a residence located just outside of town.Liam raced to throw on some clothes and grab his go bag.

“Lads, I just got a page I gotta run.”

Louis and Harry stopped their bickering at once and ran to Liam, engulfing him in their arms; both talking over each other so much that Liam could not distinguish a single word they uttered.However that didn’t mean that Liam didn’t know exactly what the pair were saying.It was an established routine at this point; whenever Liam got a page the pair of hybrids would crash into him in a vain attempt to get him to stay home.Hybrids were known to be more emotional than non-hybrids and Harry and Louis were no exception; they always worried that Liam would get hurt while battling a fire.They hated Liam’s volunteering job, both deeming it too dangerous for someone that they care so much about.

Liam, for his part, was flattered at their concern.Louis and Harry weren’t his; they were owned by Niall, but when Liam had moved in two years ago, the pair had taken to him immediately.Liam had never wanted anything to do with hybrids to be completely honest.It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with them, but he didn’t like how society treated them in general.All hybrids had an owner that could do anything they wanted to their property, because of that there was a lot of hybrid abuse and not a lot of laws protecting them.In Liam’s humble opinion he didn’t care if someone had an extra pair of cat ears and a tail… they were still a sentient being and they should all have the same rights and protections.

Liam had changed his mind once he met Niall at a coffee shop while he was in uni.Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of hybrids, and Niall had shared his thoughts on how they were treated in society.Unlike Liam though, Niall had decided to try and make an active change, even if it was just a small one.Niall had rescued two hybrids himself and declared that he was not their ‘owner’ but that he was their ‘provider’.Harry and Louis still couldn’t work outside his house, but they were more than welcome to work from home.The pair had their own web show and blog online where they were advocates for hybrid protection and laws.

If Liam hadn’t been convinced by Niall at that point, he sure was when Niall informed him that Harry and Louis were partners.Almost all ‘owners’ that Liam had ever heard of used hybrids as not only domestic slaves, but as sexual slaves as well.Niall on the other hand made it crystal clear that he was not interested in that at all.He would cuddle the hybrids when they were feeling sad, or lonely, or even when they were just chilling on the couch but he never wanted anything sexual from them.They did want it from each other of course, and Niall was accommodating, so long as they kept it down while he was home.

Liam had moved in when Niall had gotten a job at the local hospital.He was working long hours and had felt bad leaving the kittens at home by themselves all the time.Liam was getting ready for his last year of uni and not looking forward to spending it in the dorms again.The pair hit it off and Niall offered him a room.The rest is history.

Over the heads of the two kittens, Liam made eye contact with Niall.

“Did they say if there were any injuries?” Niall asked suddenly wide awake and serious. 

“It didn’t say; just that it was a residence on the outskirts of town.”

Niall nods, “I’ll keep my phone close to me.If you find any hybrids, make sure they call me.Those racist fucks in the A&E don’t know shit about hybrids.”One of the main reasons that Niall had gotten a job at the hospital just after graduating was because he specialized in hybrid health and treatment.Most of the older generation doctors and nurses would turn them away and make comments about how hybrids should be taken to a veterinarian to be treated and not a hospital.

Liam nodded, he knew all of that already.Wolverhampton was pretty progressive about hybrids overall, but the culture of the hospital staff left a lot to be desired.“Okay lads, I have to go, everything will be fine,” he tried to placate the two hybrids who were still clinging to him.This happened every time he received an alert.When neither boy would let go Liam looked to Niall, his face begging him to calm them down so that he could leave.

Niall sighed and stepped forward to gently pry fingers from Liam’s clothing, all the while offering reassuring words of comfort to the kitties who claimed him as their own.“C’mon loves, let Liam go; he has work to do.He will be fine, wish him luck and tell him you love him so he can be on his way.He will be back home as soon as he can,” Niall coaxes patiently.

It always broke Liam’s heart to leave them like this.They aren’t technically his; according to the law, they belong to Niall, but they all live together and care for each other greatly.

As soon as he is able to, he escapes out the door with promises to stay safe that he is sure only Niall really heard.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

When Liam’s truck pulled up outside the residential building it was already engulfed in flames.Liam jumped off the truck and heard a cop yelling that there may still be people inside the building.The police say that the residence is a known harboring place for various criminal activities, including but not limited to drug usage and dealing, gambling, and prostitution.

There were several firefighting crews’ on-site already connecting hoses to water hydrants to begin battling the flames.Liam and his team were the search and rescue group who were specifically trained to go into the fires and search for survivors.The fire was already consuming several sections of the building and smoke was billowing out of every opening.The searchers knew that they had to act quickly; if there was anyone alive inside the building still they wouldn’t be for long.In a fire like this, the smoke and heat would kill anyone trapped inside long before the flames reached them.Liam and his crew suited up and prepared to head into the inferno.

Once inside, Liam’s team split up into pairs to search the building quicker.There were flames everywhere and the smoke was so thick Liam could barely see a meter in front of him.The heat was intense; Liam knew that they had to act quickly if they were going to find any survivors.

Liam and his partner Paul came upon a door leading to a stairway leading to an upper level.The integrity of the stairway didn’t appear to be compromised but smoke and heat rise… there was little hope that anyone would be alive on the second floor at this point.Paul turned away to continue searching the ground floor and Liam was just about to follow when he heard a strange crying noise rising above the roar of the blaze around them.

Liam took a couple steps up the stairway straining to hear the noise again.

“C’mon Payne, there is nothing we can do for anyone that might be up there,” Paul called turning back to beckon his partner forward.

“Higgs, I think I heard someone up there,” Liam called.

“The smoke is too thick; besides the stairs might be okay but the flames have already damaged the structure of the building.The ceiling could collapse any minute,” Paul advised.

Liam knew that Paul knew what he was talking about.He was a veteran of the force, and had been on more search and rescue calls than anyone currently on the team.Liam was just about to heed his advice when he heard the crying noise again; this time it sounded weaker but no less urgent.

“I heard someone Paul; I have to check it out.If there is even a chance that there is someone I can save, I will never be able to live with myself if I don’t try,” Liam said stubbornly ascending the stairs in search of the source of the cry.

“Damn it Payne!You are going to get us both killed!” Paul shouted, but nevertheless followed.Liam had given him no choice.Rule number one of the team was to never leave your partner behind.

Liam made his way to the top of the stairs and swept his torch back and forth across the room.The smoke was thick, but Liam could tell that there was no one there.Liam took a few more steps forward and a closed door came into the view of his torch light.

“Payne, come on!It’s time to go!There is no one here,” Paddy yelled as he too reached the top of the stairs.

Liam walked towards the closed door and reached out to test it for heat.A trained firefighter knows not to open closed doors, the influx of oxygen into a room engulfed in flames will make the flames surge forward dangerously.

The door didn’t seem any hotter than the air around him, and he didn’t see any light around the cracks of the door indicating that the room on the other side contained any flames.Liam tried the door handle and was only mildly surprised to find it locked.

“HELLO!IS ANYONE IN THERE?” Liam yelled through the door, pounding on it a few times with his fist.

This time there was no denying it; even Paul heard the desperate whimper followed by a hacking cough.

“Hold on,” Liam yelled through the door.“I’m going to break down the door, stand back!”

Liam took a step back and kicked his foot out hard at the door near the doorknob.There was a loud cracking sound and the door broke open reveling the room on the other side.

Liam was shocked by what he saw inside.There was a chain bolted to the floor in the middle of the room and at the other end of the chain, cowering as far away from the door as the unforgiving metal would allow was a tiny hybrid kitten.The chain was attached by a shackle to one of the kitten’s ankles.Liam could tell, even from across the room that the shackle was much too small and had been on the kitten for quite some time.The kitten’s paws were incased in what looked like oven mitts that had been duct taped to his arms.The kitten had a gag ball in his mouth and a collar around his throat.His ears were pressed so flat against his skull in fear that they could barely be seen in his hair.The kitten looked at Liam, chest heaving and eyes wide and terrified.

The kitten was covered bruises, cuts, and welts.The skin around one of his eyes was a sickly yellow/green; a sign of a healing black eye.The hybrid’s lips were cracked and red, the corners had shallow cuts, indicators of the gag having been in his mouth for a long period of time.There was crusted blood around several injuries, and many were showing signs of infection.

But aside from all of the damage, the kitten was beautiful, quite possibly the most exquisite creature that Liam had ever laid his eyes on.He had beautifully, naturally tan skin, jet black hair, fluffy black ears and a black tail with a white tip.The kitten had long black whiskers on his face and Liam could see small pointy fangs that were pressed into the gag.He had prominent cheekbones and his eyes sparkled even in the hazy smoke filled air.

Liam immediately started to rush to the poor hybrid, but ceased when the kitten gave another muffled cry and jerked backwards as much as he could, the movement jolting his bound ankle.The kitten let out another cry, this time obviously one of pain.Liam knew that he was going to have to be careful of how he approached this situation.Time was of the essence, but this hybrid was obviously the victim of abuse.He didn’t want to cause the poor creature any more undo trauma.

It didn’t help that Liam was wearing full firefighting gear, making him appear bigger and bulkier than he naturally was.His oxygen mask also made his voice sound deeper and raspier too.Liam had taken his gear home before, and knew from experience that kittens don’t like the sound.

“Here Kitty Kitty.My name is Liam and this is Paul, we’re here to help you,” Liam soothed as he held his arms out, palms up in an attempt to seem less threatening.It didn’t seem to do anything to calm the beautiful hybrid.His body was trembling in fear and he couldn’t seem to cease the whimpers that fought their way past the gag in his mouth.Liam spent a couple more minutes cooing gently at the hybrid while simultaneously trying to inch his way closer.The hybrid watched his every move like a hawk and continued to try and shy away.

The sounds of the fire were now comparable to an intense roar, the cracking of burning wood indicating that the building was unstable and could collapse at any moment.

Liam had to get the kitten and get out of the house, now.If he didn’t there was a chance that none of them would make it out at all.

Liam reached for his hatchet and stepped forward intending to use the tool to break the chain where it was bolted to the floor and he instantly felt guilt wash over him.If he thought that the kitten looked scared before it was nothing to what he looked now.The hybrid was positively vibrating with terror, and he seemed to be having difficulty breathing.The smoke was getting thicker with every second and the heat from the flames on the floor above them was radiating though the ceiling.Liam feared that if he freed the kitten before he gained some kind of trust that he would bolt further into the room.Chasing the kitten in the burning building would use up valuable time that they didn’t have.

“I won’t hurt you, Little One.I just want to help, please don’t be scared,” Liam said as gently as he could, knowing that no matter how soothing he tried to make his voice, his ventilator mask made his voice come out garbled and slightly mechanical.

Without taking his eyes off the hybrid Liam called over his shoulder to his partner, “I am going to get closer; you come behind me and break the chain after I am close enough to grab him.”Paul singled his understanding and Liam started forward again; this time ignoring the way his heart clenched when the tiny creature tried to flinch away from him again and cried out in pain.

When Liam was close enough, he dropped down to a crouched position and reached out one of his gloved hands, making sure to move both slowly and surely.The hybrid boy had nowhere to escape to and so he just lay there, shackled leg outstretched, trembling violently.Liam reached behind the kitten’s head to unbuckle the gag and gently pulled it from his mouth and tossed it away.The kitten immediately began taking large gasping breaths.Liam had to get him out of there fast.The gag had hindered the kittens breathing, lessening the amount of smoke that could get into his lungs; now that he could breathe properly he was inhaling the smoke that was now so thick that Liam could barely make out anything else in the room.

Liam reached out again to the kitten but he responded with a hiss that quickly morphed into a hacking cough.“Shhh, shhh, shhh.It’s okay.My name is Liam; I’m going to get you out of here okay?”

The kitten still looked extremely fearful, his ears still flat against his head and his tail buffed out to twice the size that it would be normally.Liam could tell that he was going to have a fight on his hands and was trying to think quickly of a solution to get them all out of the building safely.

Then three things happened almost simultaneously.First, there was a crash originating downstairs that rattled the foundation of the house.One of the floor beams to the left of where the kitten lay collapsed, crashing to the main floor below them with a deafening crack.Second, the noise and blast of heat and flames now coming up from the ground floor snapped the kitten into action and Liam found himself with an armful of squirming and frightened kitten.Lastly, Liam’s radio erupted near his ear with his captain yelling for everyone to get out of the building, informing them that it was going to collapse at any moment.

Liam heard the clang of metal hitting metal, and then heard Paul’s booming voice telling him that the chain was broken.Paul then turned on his heal and ran down the stairs.Liam took off following in Paul’s footsteps, clutching the still squirming kitten in his arms as he threw himself down the stairs and out of the building, his feet landing on the ground just as an earth shattering rumble informed Liam that the building had fallen in on itself.

There was no time to reflect on how close they were from avoiding disaster.Liam quickly took in his surroundings, and spotted an ambulance by the curb and ran to it shouting for help.

“I found a hybrid!He needs help!” Liam yelled.“I need oxygen!”

Paramedics rushed to him with a gurney, meeting him halfway. Liam attempted to place the kitten on the rolling bed but the kitten was clutching Liam with his arms and legs wrapped as far around his savior as he could.Liam reached up to pull off his mask and helmet, discarding them without regard to where they landed so that he could get a look at the kitten’s face clearly.Tears were streaming down his face, and Liam could see his lips moving slightly.When one of the paramedics approached with an oxygen mask, the kitten bared his teeth and growled menacingly.His face was beet red, and the growl quickly cut off into another coughing fit.

Liam gently bounced the kitten on his hip, cooing in his ear that he was safe.After the kitten caught his breath Liam was able to hear what he was saying.His voice was horse and rough, but Liam could clearly make out that the kitten was chanting “Leeyum, Leeyum, Leeyum,” over and over again.

The paramedics tried again to give the kitten oxygen, but each time they approached, he responded with hostility and clutched at Liam tighter.Finally one of the paramedics said, “He needs to be seen by a doctor, he is in bad shape.Carry him in the ambulance and ride with us.Otherwise we will have to sedate him, and in his current condition that could be dangerous.”

Liam nodded his consent and turned to Paul who had come to check on his partner.Paul nodded to him letting him know without saying anything that he would let the captain know where Liam was.Liam then climbed into the back of the ambulance with the kitten in his arms and told the driver, “Call the hospital and tell them to get Dr. Niall Horan on standby.He specializes in hybrids.”The tiny kitten buried his face in Liam’s shoulder, shuddering, his breath coming fast and shallow.

Two different paramedics, a man and a woman, followed Liam into the back of the ambulance. Without preamble, the woman reached out and grabbed the hybrid’s arm, gripping it tightly as she brought a needle out of nowhere.

The kitten immediately started thrashing and screeching in Liam’s arms, desperately trying to free himself from his perceived threat.

Liam jerked to the side, placing his body between the female paramedic and the kitten in his arms, in the process pulling the small boy’s arm away from her.“What are you doing!?” Liam yelled, shocked.

The woman didn’t even bat an eye as she said, “He needs an IV.”

“I understand that he does, but you can obviously see that he is terrified.A bit of warning before you reach out and grab him.”

“He needs to be treated, the faster we get him prepped the faster he will get treatment he needs,” the male paramedic added.

Liam was quickly getting irritated.“A little bit of consideration for his mental state would be appreciated, that’s all I’m saying.”

“What exactly do you want us to do to get him ready for treatment if the feral beast won’t let us touch him?” the woman snarled.

“I’ll do it,” Liam resolved.“I don’t trust my ability to put in an IV, but give me an oxygen mask and I’ll to get it on him.”

The paramedics passed Liam an oxygen mask with obvious distaste.During the short ride to the hospital, Liam was able to hold the mask to the kittens face, encouraging him to breathe deeply.Every time either of the paramedics tried to get anywhere near the pair, the kitten reacted with hostility, boarding on violence.He was clearly on edge being in such close quarters with them but also refused to leave Liam’s lap where he was perched.Liam did his best to keep the kitten calm, muttering reassurances to him and running a hand up and down the hybrid’s skinny, boney back.

When they got to the hospital Niall was waiting for them in Emergency.“What have we got here?”Niall looked around and saw Liam, “Mate!What are you doing here?”

Before Liam could answer, one of the paramedics, the woman, spoke up.“The cat is feral and wouldn’t let us anywhere near him.The firefighter had to come with us to keep the little monster under control.”

Liam felt his blood boil.The kitten was obviously terrified and had been through something horrendous, he was entitled to be hostile.Liam doubted that either of the paramedics would react any different if he were in the kitten’s place.Liam kept silent as he looked to his friend to see what he thought of the paramedic’s words.As hostile as the kitten was being towards the paramedics, he hadn’t shown any real violence toward Liam.A hybrid that was feral by definition would viciously attack anything that came near it.

Liam was shocked to see the dark look come over his friend’s face. “First off, leave the diagnosis to the doctors.Your education has not taught you how to understand hybrids, so keep your opinions to yourself,” Niall said in a voice that was cold as ice.“Second, if you ever refer to a patient in a derogatory term again I will not rest until you are fired and I will make sure that you never work in a medical field again.Do you understand me?”

The paramedics looked shocked and more than a little angered by the doctor’s threat but didn’t respond.Niall then dismissed the paramedics with a wave of his hand and turned back to Liam.“Let’s get him to a room, yeah?” he said in a gentle tone in an effort to not scare the kitten who was watching the scene with wide, terrified eyes.

Liam followed Niall to a secluded emergency room.

☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly don't know what will come first, a second chapter for this story or another first chapter of another story. I also don't know how long it will take me to update. I am currently working two jobs & job searching; because apparently I hate actual free time. 
> 
> That being said, I will not abandon any of my stories that I start. It may take me literally forever to finish them all; but it will get done!! 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Comments & kudos give me life. 
> 
> Also: I am so proud of all the boys. They are doing so well in their solo careers & I am so happy that I got tickets to see both Harry & Niall when they tour the US in 2018!! I really hope that everyone of you will get to see them too!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this story, please consider buying me a coffee - https://ko-fi.com/wrennaddysen


End file.
